


牙刷的故事

by mikan_comeonsaysth



Series: ChandarPorter Ltd. [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Major Character Captured, Major Character Injury
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_comeonsaysth/pseuds/mikan_comeonsaysth
Summary: 马克·钱德尔最终送给詹姆斯·波特一支电动牙刷。





	牙刷的故事

**Author's Note:**

> *无差  
> *主要人物被俘  
> *阿毒、阿doc、阿醒友情提及  
> *神志不清纯属瞎编

是粉色的。

那是一滩血，那也是一滩牙膏沫，在洗手池的白瓷砖上格外扎眼。詹姆斯·波特如梦初醒。他盯着它，感觉自己就快被它表面上细细密密红红白白的那些孔洞给吸进去。

真他妈的恶心。

詹姆斯从嘴里拔出牙刷，冲净，毫不意外地看见刷毛又秃了。这是他近些天刷秃的第五支还是第六支牙刷了呢？又是第多少次把牙龈给刷得渗出血了？

他满嘴腥地去基地医院那幢小白楼找医生。古斯塔夫在他拿来的那张纸上签了字，之后似乎除了嘱咐他刷牙别用太大力气以外别无他法。

詹姆斯没走，在医生的诊疗床上安静地躺着，还不小心睡过去了。他睡醒后医生还在，并说他应该跟心理干预小组的人好好聊聊。

“那帮傻逼每星期二和星期五都来找我聊天。有时候我把他们放进来给他们讲故事，讲的故事有些是真的，有些是我随口诌的，总之我不跟他们讲马克的事；但更多时候我把他们关门外。要是在路上被堵到，我一般就会直接跑，反正他们也跑不过我。”

“廖跟我说，在他们的传统医学里你这种状况被称为‘上火’，说白了只是情绪波动导致激素分泌紊乱，但他的描述很贴切，他说那就像好端端一个人身体里面着了火一样。”

“噢，这他也跟我说过。他还试图让我喝他的黑汤药，我可去他妈的吧，闻着就想吐。”

古斯塔夫问他：“你一味拒绝别人的帮助和开导，为什么要来找我呢？”

詹姆斯倒很坦诚，他说：“后勤的人说，必须得有白楼的人阐明我的情况并签名，不然他们要掐断我的牙刷供给。我可不想请假跑到外面去买。我只认识一个白楼的人，那就是你。”

所以他拿一张白纸要了古斯塔夫的签名。

“你打算在那上面怎么写？”

“我也不知道，回去慢慢想。

“我他妈其实没那么严重，就是对着镜子的时候会想到他，然后我会难受，会走神，再醒过来时就把自己戳得满嘴是血了，牙刷也秃了。

“哦，我明白了，可能就是因为镜子。说不定只要我不在镜子跟前儿刷牙，就好了。”

 

 

镜子。

马克·钱德尔还在基地的时候，詹姆斯总爱缠着他。有一次詹姆斯对他说：“宝贝，你可真像镜子里的我。”

马克那一刻对这个男人——他的同事、战友、邻居——几乎是刮目相看了。他知道这个人喜欢扯淡，但没有想到这人有这么能扯淡。“镜子里的我”？他们俩哪像了？从年龄，到体型，到脸上常备的表情，再到内里的学识和人格，无有半点相似。

“都是男的！”詹姆斯嬉皮笑脸地接着扯他的淡，“而且长得一样帅。”

马克谢过他的夸奖，然后掉头就走。

“是相反的！”詹姆斯大声把他喝住，“完完全全是反过来的！你跟我，就像镜子里外那两个人一样，完全不一样，但看上去又能完美地对上。”

马克停下脚步回头看那满嘴跑火车的矮个子男人，总觉得他下一刻要说出什么了不得的话来。

 

“我们干嘛不相爱呢？”詹姆斯耸了耸肩，笑着说，“我爱你，马克。”

 

马克闻言语塞了很久，最终在“你脑子有病”和“我也爱你”之中选择说出后者。

他们隔着镜面，暗流翻涌对上了惊涛骇浪。

 

 

医生听了詹姆斯的话，思考了片刻才开口说：“如果真像你说的那样，倒也不错，你的牙龈会好起来，以后牙刷也不用遭殃了。可那又有什么用呢？你还是没好，你还是想他。”

“这不废话吗？我当然想他，我他妈的怎么能不想他？你什么意思啊？难不成我也要像你们一样上下一心把他这个人给忘掉吗？”

“没有人忘记他。”只是尽量避免在你面前提起罢了。

他们没有忘记马克。他们在马克与小队失散前最后经过的地方藏了物资，做了秘密的记号，镇上也有线人留意着年轻人的下落，友邻部队也时时盯着白面具组织近来的动向。一旦马克逃出生天，或者重新现身，就有办法与他们取得联系。而他们，彩虹小队，只是除了等待前方消息以外没有其他事可以做而已。

那天任务现场地形不复杂，马克失踪绝不可能是因为迷路，他们想，应当是敌人带走了马克……或者马克跟着敌人走了。他们不愿考虑后一种可能性。他们等消息。目前没有马克·钱德尔已死的消息，这就算是个好消息。

每个人的等待都不一样，比如Harry焦头烂额地与前方情报人员联系，队员们把忧虑深藏心底，而詹姆斯·波特无法直面任何镜子。

 

 

“我们两个无法同时出现在镜子里外，除非变成四个，詹姆斯。”

那是前年5月14号或者那天前后的某一天，夜里，马克第一次留宿在詹姆斯的宿舍。他们一同洗漱，马克漱净口中的牙膏沫，这么说。

“你他妈的就不能意会一下吗？”

“这是个简单的光学问题，答案不以任何人的意志为转移。”

詹姆斯被气得直跳脚，但很快，他想到了反制的办法。

“去你妈的光学，没光就没有什么狗屁光学了。”他伸手把洗手间的灯给按灭了。

小屋没窗，灯一灭登时黑得伸手不见五指，镜子里再没东西了。詹姆斯摸黑拽了马克入怀。他们在绝对的黑暗里做爱，那并不容易，但带来的感官刺激是加倍强烈的。他们做了很长时间。

灯亮时血跟着精液一起淌下来了，也是红一片白一片的。

 

 

詹姆斯到最后也没想好要在那张带签名的白纸上写点儿什么，干脆作罢。反正他已经认识到问题的根源在于镜子，避开镜子他就不会再无意识地摧残牙刷和自己的牙龈，也就无需再去跟后勤管生活用品的家伙扯皮。

他请了几小时的假，去基地外面的街上找家超市给自己买新的牙具，然后乘巴士回他和马克的家。

他们家在赫里福德郡。这奇怪又动人。

那是在去年，他们决定把手头的存款凑凑，买间属于他们两个人的房子，并把那当成“家”。詹姆斯当时还有点头疼，是把房买在约克郡，还是伦敦。可马克却说，要不就在赫里福德吧。詹姆斯让马克别考虑房价，不想还贷款的话可以由自己来伸手朝家里要。马克说这跟钱没关系，他爱赫里福德，他们服役的地方，这是片热土。

詹姆斯听了就沉默了一会儿，然后说是啊，SAS出来的大约都能算半个赫里福德人。于是他们就在赫里福德安家。

他们家是间公寓，地段不好不坏，面积不大不小，楼层不高不低。詹姆斯回到家门前掏钥匙，看到门牌又笑出了声。他们太忙，跟进装修和挑选家具实属甜蜜的折磨，詹姆斯最终定制了一块金属牌子为那漫长又磨人的过程画上句号，牌子上刻着“钱德尔波特股份有限公司”。

“我们现在是合伙人了，马克。瞧啊，我们竟然一起搞了一套房！”詹姆斯这么说。

詹姆斯是个讲究人，付房款时马克承担的部分比他的多五千镑，他刻牌时就把马克的名字放在前头。但马克无所谓在前还是后，马克更想刻些“通信科技及生化武器研究室”这样的字。詹姆斯说居民楼里冒出个研究室会吓到邻居，马克说，冒出个股份有限公司一样会吓到。

公司里到处是马克的影子。奇怪，他们明明没什么机会回来住，可马克就是在这间屋子里无处不在。

马克整理被詹姆斯扔得到处都是的靠垫抱枕，马克给他们的仙人球儿子女儿们浇水，马克在詹姆斯做早餐时偷吃奶酪，马克用脚趾尖试浴缸里的水温，马克躺进大床里向詹姆斯眨眨眼。

马克……

 

 

“马克·钱德尔一旦站在白面具那一边，后果将会是灾难性的。我们会做好应对网络攻击的准备。”

任务归来后总结会议上，网络安全团队里有个混蛋这么说，詹姆斯几乎不敢相信这是人能说得出的话——从现场痕迹并不能分辨马克究竟是被俘还是主动离队，这样说简直是在侮辱马克的人格。

盛怒之下的詹姆斯反倒平静。

要是年轻二十岁的话，他肯定会当场一拳卸掉那家伙两颗门牙；年轻十岁的话，他宁可上军事法庭吃官司也要三拳送这人下地狱——只是，二十年前和十年前詹姆斯都没遇见马克，没遇见这么一个让他在乎到要拼死去维护的人——而如今，他忍到散会之后，才把那混蛋拖到演习场边。

他抓着那人衣领，把人拍上那堵喷绘有SAS勇者必胜标志的矮墙。“马克不会。”他红着眼说。

“我们也只是未雨绸缪，詹姆斯。是的，目前找不到任何证据说明马克会那样做，可，也没有证据证明他不会。”

詹姆斯仿佛听见了什么好笑的笑话，发出刺耳的笑声来，笑完他说：“你他妈的想要什么样的证据呢？当兵的都向女王陛下宣过誓，誓词你知道的吧？不用老子给你背一遍吧？马克出色地完成过多少任务？亲手宰过多少白面具？回到基地来又给你们打过多少白工？你说这样一个人会叛变？”

“……可是……无意冒犯，你说的这些都不能证明一个人不会叛变，只能说明这样一个人一旦叛变会是件多么可怕的事情。”

“操，去他妈的无意冒犯，你还想怎么冒犯？”

可这人说的又没错。宣誓的约束力可以是正无穷，也可以是零，毕竟他们身体里没安装什么一旦打破誓言就原地自爆的监控程序。嘴在人脸上，腿在人身上，说什么话走向哪，都是人的自由。

可詹姆斯就是知道马克不会。

“他爱赫里福德。”詹姆斯的声音低下去，就像条搁浅的鱼在被晒干之前有气无力地最后蹦跶一下。这话他自己听着都觉得像无理取闹，可这的确就是他无比信任马克的理由。

马克爱这片热土，爱詹姆斯，所以会回来，回到钱德尔波特股份有限公司来，无论以何种形式。詹姆斯坚信不疑。

 

 

找到马克了，被俘但逃了出来的马克，活着的。

 

前方传来了消息，詹姆斯听说之后就开始坐不住，说什么也要去见马克一面。一番火星四溅的交涉之后他同Harry一起坐上了赶赴现场的直升机。

詹姆斯以为自己跟着老大一起走进了当地医院，可他进去环顾一周，心里犯起了嘀咕：鬼知道这是家什么医院？说得好听点，戒备森严，说得难听点，就是兼备医疗设施的监牢。他被要求先在大厅里等着，于是一等就是一个多钟头，他又焦急又无聊，又困，几乎在长椅上睡死过去，可听见脚步声，他几乎跳起来。

Harry终于从马克那儿回来了，到詹姆斯面前拍了拍他的肩膀叫他快去，说：“马克等你呢！我跟他说你也来了，他很高兴。”

但Harry又在他耳边好似自言自语地说：“多聊聊你们家，别聊基地里的事。”

詹姆斯脚步顿了一下。

人是活的，保密条例是死的，在一度被俘的队友面前要留个心眼儿，你得一直提防着他，直到他通过审查。詹姆斯的理智说，这是理所应当的，就该这么做，可詹姆斯的感性一直在循环尖叫：马克没有问题，绝不会有！

他大跨步跑向Harry来的方向。

 

詹姆斯不能越过那道金属栏杆，他像探监一样探望马克。

栏杆里面有张行军床，床脚堆着脏兮兮的作战服和靴子，床头倚着马克，床边站着个白大褂。年轻人身上只剩条底裤，看来地上那些衣物是刚从他身上剥下去的了。他头顶悬着血袋，红色液体沿着输液器源源不断汇进他的血脉，而那个白大褂则用小注射器往他的三角肌里推着什么东西。

“狂犬疫苗。”马克说。

这真的不是一家正经医院，马克说就连这支破疫苗还是从别地方借调过来的，来得甚至都没有Harry他们快。

“你瞧瞧你，多淘气，招猫逗狗被咬啦？”詹姆斯伸了伸手，但意识到自己并不能揉到马克的头发，又尴尬地把手抄回兜里，“多大的人了，不知道小心点？”

“以后小心。”马克有气无力地笑了笑，“我现在想吻你，詹姆斯。”

“我他妈的也想，可他们不准我过去。妈的。”詹姆斯啐了一声。

 

马克赤裸的身体遍布鞭痕和烙印，指甲被掀掉两片，小腿和脚踝上有深得见骨的刀伤和咬伤。不难想象他遭遇了什么。

詹姆斯觉得他们还能这样相见已经是一件奢侈事，他好想去吻马克。

 

 

“刚被选入空勤团那阵子，我的训练成绩很好。”马克揉着肌肉注射过后酸痛的胳膊，说，“真的很好，大概比你当年的还要好，詹姆斯。”

“那不可能。”詹姆斯瞥了他一眼，然后翻出眼白给他看。

“好吧。反正很好，但到了反刑讯科目，我第一回直接就拿了个不合格。教官说我太骄傲了。我问他骄傲的定义是什么，他说，不屑去扮演除自己以外的人，就是骄傲。他后来教我装蒜，教我做口供，他说要想掩盖真话，得用高明的假话，而不是一张撬也撬不开的嘴巴。骄傲的人一旦被俘，后果只有叛变或者被折磨致死，学着编点瞎话才好保护你的队伍、以及你自己。我觉得他说得有道理，就试着忘掉我的经历、学识、我所知晓的一切，做个并非马克·钱德尔的人。那肯定是个蠢货，毕竟除了我以外的人都是蠢货。”

詹姆斯不置可否地笑了笑。这小东西轻易不开口，开口就爱说些欠操的话，可詹姆斯就爱马克的高傲，这实在是……太耀眼了。

“我和他们兜圈子，被打疼了就求饶，一边求饶一边吐出一点谎话来，到最后连我自己都快信了我是普通一兵，我不知道这支队伍里任何机密，我此行的任务只是扣扣扳机，我是个蠢货，是个外强中干的软蛋！他们不是很专业，竟然以为我被打哭之后说出的话就是真话，我跟他们说我不爱吃鸡蛋黄，他们竟然信了。如果我没算错的话，那应该是在第三天，有个傻瓜端了一大盘子煎蛋来，在我面前把蛋白都吃掉，把蛋黄全塞进我嘴里。他差点把我给噎死，但我得感谢他，要是没有那几个蛋黄，我不一定活得下来。”

“那么我也感谢他。”詹姆斯说，“所以你是真的不爱吃蛋黄吗宝贝？”

“以前确实不爱吃，但我决定从今天开始爱吃。后来他们看我快被弄死了——其实我是装的——也没咬出什么有意思的情报来，可能觉得我没用，也可能是不耐烦了，就割了我脚踝，把我扔进后院里去喂狗。我想那条狗是尝过人肉的，不然他们总不会让一只人畜无害的小动物来料理我。我被咬第一口的时候，看院子的家伙就捂着嘴躲开了，我猜他见过那条狗吃人，觉得恶心就不想看。他走开了，我就不再装虚弱，动手把他们的狗宰了，等他远远听见声音不对赶回来，我也把他给宰了。我拿了他的枪，逃出来了。我逃进山里，他们就抓不到我了，因为他们的狗已经没了。”

詹姆斯听后拍着大腿就笑，感慨马克有如神助。马克摇头，说是他自己帮了自己一把。

“我钻到山的另一头，就看到我们执行任务的那个小镇了。我准备去镇上联络你们，就下山，在半山腰上碰见了种果树的汤米，那个伟大又可怜的线人。之前我们开会的时候我甚至没有正眼瞧过他，可他捡到我的时候说‘Mute先生，能再次见到你，可真好’。我有点后悔当时那样对他。”

“妈的，你以前也从来不肯正眼瞧我，你后悔曾经那样对待我吗？”

“我早就开始后悔了。”

“马克，你今天话可真多，而且……简直像是个好家伙，你他妈的明明一直是个小混蛋来着。你是不是被白面具打了脑袋？”

马克伸手摸了摸头上缠着的几圈绷带，说：“是啊，他们照着我后脑勺抽了一棍子才把我抓走的，我现在有轻微的脑震荡。”

“你没失忆什么的？”詹姆斯点燃一根烟，叼进嘴里。

“我记得我爱你。”

 

 

通过审查之后马克的伤也好得差不多了。

有几处伤留下了狰狞的疤痕，詹姆斯说这让马克看上去像个英雄，可马克还是坚持要去弄个纹身遮一遮。

“枪伤和刀伤都无所谓，被割了脚腕丢去喂狗有点逊。”马克这么说。

于是詹姆斯告假，带着马克回到伦敦，找到当年他在街头当混混时为他纹了满身图案的那位纹身师，把浑身上下都干干净净的马克交到此人手里。老师傅今年已经很老很老了。詹姆斯倚在店铺门外几乎吸完了一整包烟，马克才出来，出来时小腿上多了一圈肿起来的字母，詹姆斯把它们拼起来：“Hello World？”

詹姆斯晓得这个短语的意义，他曾经为了和马克说得上话而去念过一些编程教材，而每本教材的第一个程序都是在电脑屏幕上打印这句话。当然他念了之后仍然和马克说不上任何具备专业性的话，他们还是隔行如隔山。

“这让我看上去像个刚学会玩电脑的傻逼，这样一旦再次被俘，我就更好编口供了。”马克从詹姆斯手上夺过最后半根烟，深吸一口，然后吐出云雾，“但我可不想再被抓到了。”

“是呢，我也不想你再被抓走。我担心你，我想死你了，马克。”詹姆斯把马克拉进怀里。

他们拥吻，在人来人往的街头。

 

 

踩着假期的最后几小时，他们回到钱德尔波特股份有限公司。他们在大床里翻滚和纠缠，事后相拥倚靠在床头，计划着该用随着马克的奖章一同到来的奖金去哪里开个分公司。他们掏出手机看谷歌地图，在世界各地圈出七八个城市来。要在那么多地方开枝散叶，那可能需要很久很久。

“慢慢来。”詹姆斯说。

“嗯。”马克跳下床，抓起地板上的包，变戏法儿似的从里面掏出一个盒子来，“送给你。”

那是一只电动牙刷，看包装盒就知道是很贵很好用的款式。

“哦，你听说牙刷的故事啦？”詹姆斯笑了笑，“谁嘴这么碎啊，就告诉你了？”

“每个去探望我的人都跟我讲了一遍。我让你担心了，詹姆斯。”马克说，“所以我送你电动牙刷。换成用它，你连手都不用动了，也就再也不用手动虐待自己的牙龈了。它有压力感应，不会出血。”

“好，谢谢宝贝。”詹姆斯狠狠吻了马克一口，“但你他妈的最好别再让我揪心成那样。”

“嗯。”马克用力地点头，然后重新捉住詹姆斯的唇，将那个吻延续了下去。

 

 

THE END

美咸

2019.6

**Author's Note:**

> 钱德尔波特股份有限公司，真的好奇怪，好奇怪，像个段子。但天才和骚话王凑在一起什么都会发生，我的女神这么告诉我。  
> 可我还是好菜，dbq。


End file.
